Foes to Friends
by rockonman
Summary: Hermione is entering her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she becomes head girl. The person who normally teases and tourments Hermione is going to be sharing a dormitory with her. What will go down?
1. Close Encounters of the Slytherin Kind

**Foes to Friends**

**_A/N_**- This is my first fan fiction! Please be gentle, but constructive criticism is welcome. This took me a couple of days to think of a great idea, and then it took me 2 days to write. Special thanks to Kalea, my friend, who beta-ed my fic, and helped me through the process of writing. I hope all of you guys like Foes to Friends, please review it so I can see what you guys think, or ideas for the next chapter, I have some in mind, but you guys really make it better!

DISCLAIMER- I, Lauren, do not own any of Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's work. Don't sue me! I'm only doing this to expand my mind and entertain other people with the talents that my gracious Lord gave me. (I also do not own any of the movie _Wimbledon)_ You shall see why in the end A/N.

PROLOUGE

It was the beginning of the lonely times for Hermione Granger. The sixth year of being a student at Hogwarts was depressing for everyone. Hermione had gone through a whole lot more than any other student at Hogwarts; between excelling in all of her classes, and battling Voldemort, this was no ordinary student.

During the summer, Hermione stayed with Harry and Ron, who spent their summer with the Order. Ron was being rather crabby lately; Hermione suspected something was up. Harry was depressed about the death of Sirius Black, and would sleep most of the days. Hermione would describe her situation like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

CHAPTER 1- Close Encounters of the Slytherin Kind

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped onto the train with mixed feelings. "Ron! Hurry up! We won't get a good seat if you don't move your lazy ass" spat Harry. Hermione sighed; she knew this wouldn't be a pleasant train ride. Luckily enough, the trio found an empty cabin, but it smelled pretty awful.

"UH! What is that putrid smell" asked Ron, extremely disgusted.

"I don't know" whispered Hermione as she pinched her nose"But everyone else is full by the looks of it, so we have to deal with it."

_Great, Hermione thought, I'm stuck with these bastards and it smells like the person who sat in this cabin before us died"_

The train ride was pretty boring, back and forth Harry and Ron went at it, and over the most stupid things have you ever heard! Quidditch, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and food. Ron must be hungry, Hermione pondered.

After a few moments, everyone on the train heard"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT" Hermione finally burst out like she's been bottling anger for a long time.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR WHINNING AND MOANING AT GOD KNOWS WHAT"

Harry and Ron had this utter look of confusion upon their faces.

"OH DON'T MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT"

Finally, Hermione stormed out of the quarters and headed straight to lavatory.

Sitting on the toilet seat, Hermione sobbed like there was no tomorrow. She was disgusted at Harry and Ron, not only for their stupidity, but their selfishness. Just as she tried to stop, she burst out crying once again. After 10 minutes, Hermione tried to calm herself down. She decided that lying in the floor would help her; it always has in situations like this for some odd reason. As she was lying there, there was a gentle knock on the door. _Curious, had someone been there listening?_

"Who's there" Hermione demanded.

"Uhh, I need to use the bathroom badly, can you hurry up" called a voice she didn't recognize.

_Well, at least it's not those imbeciles_, Hermione meditated.

"Okay, hold on one more moment" she responded.

Looking in the mirror, Hermione looked like she cried for ages and the pool blue mascara was smeared on her face. Hermione inhaled and then exhaled, and slowly opened the door. Who other than Draco Malfoy was coolly leaning against the wall. _Wow he's really changed, look at that sexy body!_ Hermione was dazed at his silvery eyes. Why hasn't she noticed this before?

"Granger are you just going to stand there? Because, unlike you, I have places to go, people to criticize. I know you just fantasize about my sexy body, but please, you're starting to drool." Hermione snapped out of her gaze, and felt herself blush.

"Ah, I see little mudblood has a crush on Drakie-poo", snickered Malfoy.

"I am not in love with your hideous blinding blonde hair and the ridiculous face that would make a clown laugh, and I never will be. EVER." Hermione was proud of herself. Standing up to one of her long-time foes felt great.

After the confrontation with Malfoy, Hermione was debating where to sit. It was either sit with the stupid gits, find Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, or find an empty cabin. Lavender and Pavarti always gossip about every little noise that goes around Hogwarts. _That would be a bad idea_, considering they would wonder why she's not with Ron and Harry. So Hermione set out on her quest to find an empty, or partially empty cabin. It didn't really matter, Hermione just wanted to get away from it all.

Many cabins later, near the front of the train, Hermione finally found a cabin that was empty, but had some luggage within it. She shrugged, thinking it was probably just an extra storage room. Settling into the room, Hermione found herself very tired for some reason. A little shuteye will do me well. She curled up with a blanket, and fell asleep.

_There she was, standing in a dark room. She could not tell where she was; the room was in extreme darkness. A single light, down the corridor or something appearing to look like, appeared out of nowhere. The light got closer and closer until finally the whole room was illuminated. It seemed to be blinding for a couple moments, but then she saw everything clearly. The person holding the light had blonde hair and was VERY tall. Curiously, she called,_

_"Who's there"_

_"STUPID MUDBLOOD GET OFF ME"_

Snapping back to reality, she realized that she was lying down on her worst enemy's chest.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here" exclaimed Hermione.

"Bloody hell, I should be asking you that! Are you like a stalker or something Granger? First the bathroom incident, now this" Draco spat.

Hermione then wondered how she ended up on Malfoy's chest in the first place.

"How did I get to your smelly hairy chest anyways" Hermione questioned.

"Whoa, wait. First of all I do NOT have a hairy chest." Draco lifted up his shirt to show her.

_Oh my dear lord! That chest is so fine! Look at those toned abs and six pack! He really does need a tan, though. I can't believe I underestimated him!_

"Hey, I told you that nobody could resist my sexiness, but please stop gaping at me" Draco said with an attitude.

Hermione looked away and rolled her eyes. _How can she fall asleep on him if she fell asleep on a pillow?_ Hermione realized she either was placed there for a prank or it was for real. _Did Draco have feelings for Hermione?_

The Hogwarts Express came to a slow stop. _Thank God_, Hermione thought relived, _we're finally here. I missed Hogwarts_. She left without saying anything to Draco, realizing that the sooner she was out of there, the less awkwardness there was. Draco smirked as she left, and then she starting sprinting down the train's aisle.

Running into almost everyone, and hearing comments like"Watch where you're going" or "God damn it, Granger" but Hermione didn't really care. _As long as it's not Draco._

She then got to her luggage, then remembering that she forgot to put on her robes. Oh well, I'll change in the carriage. Harry and Ron won't mind, but then again…oh who cares.

As Hermione got in the carriage, she realized Ron and Harry had seemed to cool down.

"Hey Hermione, we're really sorry for being jerks. Will you ever forgive us" pleaded Harry.

Hermione gave the slightest nod, and gave them each a hug.

"Uh, Hermione? You don't have your robes on yet" questioned Ron.

"Oh, right. Well, um, if it's alright, can I change in here" Hermione politely asked.

There was an awkward silence, and Ron said with a crack in his voice"Okay."

"You guys won't mind right" Hermione said nervously. Harry nodded and looked at her eyes, as almost like he was saying"You can trust us."

Hermione took out her plain, but familiar, Gryffindor robes, and a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple, but still elegant, pink Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt (Muggle clothes company). She noted that she was wearing a skirt, so there wouldn't be any awkwardness when she put her jeans on. The struggle was going to be when she took off her shirt that she already had on. She was wearing a white Roxy tank top, with red, orange, and yellow stripes in the middle. Her skirt was also from that Muggle brand Roxy, a flimsy white skirt with red and orange flowers on it. Thank goodness Ron and Harry weren't watching because she practically took off her bra when she took off her tank top, but then put it back down and fixed it. Embarrassed? Yes, but not as embarrassed if Harry and Ron had been watching.

"Okay guys I'm done now."

"Good, I thought I was going to see Hogwarts before you were done" Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh do please shut up" Hermione said with a passion. The carriage stopped. They were at Hogwarts finally.

**_A/N_**- What do you guys think? It took me a while, I don't know when chapter 2 is going to be up, I'm thinking of a plot, but with your guy's reviews, I can make chapter 2 possible! I've been really busy lately because I have stupid play practice all the time, TONS of homework, (hehe I haven't finished my homework as of now, and it's 9:26…oops.) and all the normal duties of being a fourteen-year old gal. PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, I got that "oh do please shut up" from the movie _Wimbledon. _I watched it at Steph's house at one of her numerous sleepovers, and that line stuck to my mind. Sheila had the Brits! LMAO. W/e


	2. Slytherin Idiot

Foes to Friends

**_A/N-_** Hey to all you out there! I read all of your reviews! Thanks for the love!

Notes to the people who reviewed:

Goldhedwige- I think that Draco would be pleased with himself, and I have no idea why either!

brokenwonderwall- I try to be funny like that all the time, takes some time for good criticism to come to mind

Cassiopeia91- Hey Jenn! I am so excited and I'm glad you like my fanfic! I'm so proud of myself

The Lady of the 4leafed Clover- This chapter is for your requests.

Wacko the Sane-Thanks for reading! I do have reasoning for Draco's strange behavior, but you will see why I chose this way later on.

Chapter 2- Slytherin Idiot

The weather outside was frightful; but the fire was so delightful. It's the truth that night. A sudden, late summer storm started when then Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade. The wet ground of Hogwarts wasn't that pleasant as the students climbed the towering hill to the steps of Hogwarts itself. Hermione had made up with Harry and Ron, but she still felt uncomfortable with them. _Ron is still a git, _Hermione thought when she saw Ron messing around with some Ravenclaw fifth years.

"Oh Ron, I thought you were mature enough to at least act like a sixth year, but my expectations were aimed way too high. You would fit in well with a few of those scrawny first-years," Hermione pronounced enthusiastically.

Harry chuckled; along with Draco who was standing not far from the group.

"Hey that was a good one Granger, I've never seen Weasel's ears glow violet like that before," Malfoy exclaimed.

Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle, didn't interpret what Draco said until about ten seconds later, then started laughing strangely.

"Shut your mouth, Ferret!"

"Oh really…."

"_Stapelio!" _shouted Hermione as she cast a spell on Draco.

Wise Hermione had set a mouth-stapling spell on Malfoy, stapling his mouth shut. Everyone laughed, except Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy (like he can laugh anyways). Hermione was probably the witch of her age, and nobody doubted that. As the laughter continued, it started to calm down, then went to dead silence. It was almost déjà vu; Hermione practically knew that she would get in trouble for the incident.

"Who's responsible for this?" demanded Professor Minerva McGonagall.

All the students hung their heads down low, and nobody stepped forward for Hermione's actions. Hermione knew it was too risky, she couldn't tell.

"Well if no one speaks up now, all of you will be attending detention with Mr. Filch."

Still, no one stepped forward. After a short moment, Ron raised his hand. Hermione was shocked. _HIM? Of all people who were my friends, HIM?_

"Come with me, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall turned her back and her robes followed. Hermione gave a look to Ron; a look that said, _Thank you_. Why had Ron done this for her? She had just ridiculed him in front of a lot of people, and he still stood up for her sake. Ron followed reluctantly.

Harry glared at Hermione for a moment, but then broke away when she noticed his stare. His face flushed, and Hermione smiled. She often caught him staring at her. Over the years, Hermione had straightened her hair, died it to a chocolate brown color, and her body filled out in all the right places. Harry found Hermione extremely attractive. Upon entering the Great Hall, the duo witnessed someone trying to take the curse off Draco, by whom other than the Potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape. Between his greasy black hair, and his billowing robes, he could scare any student.

Hermione and Harry snickered at the sight of Malfoy trying to fight off Snape, and his muffled yells.

"MMMHHHMMHHMMHHH!"

Harry shook his head and held the Great Hall entrance door wide open for Hermione, and Hermione gave a nod in appreciation. They walked into the extravagant Great Hall and sat down at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. The ceiling matched the weather outside, but the warmth of the blazing fire was nothing short of comforting. Hermione suddenly remembered that she had a chance to become Head Girl, but had no idea who would be Head Boy.

Honestly, Ron is alright, but he just supposedly 'stapled' Malfoy's mouth shut. Ernie Macmillan was a good prefect, but his record isn't that shabby. Draco was a prefect; doubt he'll ever get Head Boy. There is Davies, but all he ever accomplished was being prefect and Quidditch Captain.

Tough selection.

Harry was chatting away with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, and Ginny Weasley was whispering something to Natalie McDonald, a third year. A hushed silence swept over the students inhabiting the Great Hall. Everyone turned their heads towards the staff table with all the decorations. Lovely, I must say! glowed Hermione.

"Thank you all. I would like to thank all of you for your patience, and I would like to welcome you to what may be one of the best years here at Hogwarts. Before we start the sorting of the first years, I would like to announce the Heads of the Houses." Dumbledore glanced over the student body.

Oh god, here it goes. Come on Hermione, pull yourself together.

"First, the Head girl is a prefect from Gryffindor, one of the finest witches of her age…Hermione Granger."

There was immense cheering coming from the entire Gryffindor table, some applause from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, and some booing coming from the Slytherin table.

Of course.

"Settle down, children," sneered Snape from the staff table.

Silence.

"Alright, onto the title of Head Boy. We recently had to make some last-minute changes due to some misbehavior. The Head Boy is a prefect from Slytherin…Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sat there shocked. She thought out of all the candidates, he would be chosen last. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, and saw what seemed to be, Draco, unstapled, wink at her.

What the bloody hell was that?

Hermione quickly turned around and heard some chuckles from behind her.

"SHUT UP!"

Hermione looked behind again to see Draco slightly blushing.

What is his problem?

Dumbledore continued "This year will be different for the Heads of the Houses. The Heads will have their own corridor on the fifth floor where they will share a common room. That will be all. Now to the sorting…Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione didn't much mind for the sorting…same old stuff every single year. Finally after twenty minutes or so past by, the last name was sorted.

"Henry Zambigi, Hufflepuff!"

That was a waste of my time. Where will I know where to go? And do I have to share a bedroom with Malfoy? Oh I so hope not.

"Hey Hermione, if Malfoy gives you any trouble, let me know right away. I'll take care of that stupid dud," Harry said as he clenched his fists.

"I'll be quite alright, thanks anyways Harry."

Harry gave Hermione a hug and whispered into her ear, "I'll be there if you need me '

Harry's voice was so comforting to Hermione. She had to share a dormitory with her all-time most hated enemy ever.

After a while, most of the students filed out of the Great Hall. Hermione spotted Draco, and walked towards him.

"I can't believe I have to share my own dormitory with some filthy little mudblood, oh wait until father hears about this." Draco bickered.

"Oh Malfoy, why such vulgar language? I'm the one who actually has a reputation." Draco fumed upon hearing this. He was about to say something back, but Snape interrupted before he could even take a breath.

"You two, follow me," Snape simply stated.

The Heads followed Snape up the always-changing staircases to the fifth floor. The trio approached a portrait of flowers and Snape cringed as he said the password that Dumbledore made up:

"Diddly-dum, Diddly-doo."

Wow, that's a really strange password, I have to change it.

"Professor? Do you mind if I change this password? Honestly, anyone can remember that easily, so we must take into affect the Heads' safety."

"Do what you must, but make it quick, Granger." Snape coldly snapped

"Bleacher Tickets."

"Where'd you get that one Granger? Is that some Muggle slang or something? I won't have it. The password is: Granger's an idiot."

"How about Slytherin Idiot?"

"You two stop arguing and come inside before I dock points." Snape called.

They rushed inside to reveal the extravagant Head Dormitory. The room was almost three times as big as the Gryffindor common room, but this room had lower a lower ceiling and numerous sparkling glass chandeliers. The carpet was woven with four different colors: maroon, gold, green, and silver. A large warm fireplace was roaring next to the black leather couches and loveseats. There were two staircases on the farthest point of the room; one with golden carpet and one with silver. The doors had the main color of each house; one with maroon and the other green. They already knew whose room was which.

"Your belongings are already in your closets and drawers. I suggest you two get a good night's sleep, you have double potions in the morning," Snape snickered.

Hermione and Draco both moaned, and Draco headed up to his room. As Hermione was about to set out for hers, someone grabbed her arm.

"If he causes you trouble, let me know."

"Yes Professor."

"Off you go," Snape said.

As she was walking away, she got violated. Snape had slapped her rear, but Hermione pretended not to react. When she got in her room, she shuddered, and then looked around. The room was gorgeous. It had a blazing fireplace, a king size bed, a walk-in closet, a television (which was quite strange to see), a balcony, and her own bathroom. Hermione quickly explored the bathroom, which was enormous. Her bathtub looked more like a Jacuzzi, and a shower with glass doors that changed colors every half a minute. The marble floors and the golden walls made this bathroom the prettiest thing she ever witnessed.

After a while of exploring, Hermione decided to take a shower and go to bed.

**A/N**- Okay that's it! I hope you guys all liked it and that you weren't getting mad at me cause I didn't update for a while. I have a basketball tournament this weekend, and we're going for fifth place! I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up, but please review so this story can grow! TTYL!


	3. Cheesy Crackers and Soup

**Foes to Friends**

**_A/N_**- Thanks for all of you who reviewed! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Now, I know it seems a little weird that Snape is trying to hit on Hermione, but I love characters to do out-of-character stuff. You must remember that this is my imagination, not used very much, but when I do use it, it's very interesting. Anyways, here are the notes to the people who have reviewed:

The Lady of the 4leafed Clover- Snape is so mysterious; he could do anything and not really seem out of character. A little gross, but yeah. Thanks so much for reviewing! 

Wacko the Sane- I think everyone fancies Hermione because she always seems to be doing what she should, and is responsible. I guess guys like that. But I'm not quite sure. Thanks for the review!

Cheesy Crackers and Soup 

Hermione woke up the next morning to find an alarm clock buzzing at her. Hermione hit the snooze, and fell back asleep for a few moments. After what seemed to be two seconds, there was the sound of a door opening. Hermione stirred a little under her covers, and looked up to see who, or what had come to disturb her.

"Eh, who the hell's there?" Hermione swore.

"I heard something buzzing, so I came in here to see what it was," Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, obviously you haven't paid much attention in Muggle Studies, because all it was is a stupid alarm clock. And in case you don't have a clue what an alarm clock is, it's a device that helps me and other people get up in the morning when they don't want to be rudely awakened by some selfless git."

Draco stayed silent.

"Well not to be rude or anything, but I need a hot shower in the morning, so please leave my room unless you want to join me." Hermione scolded.

"I'll leave."

"Hang loose," Hermione called. A few summers ago, Hermione had gone to the tropical paradise of Hawaii. As she was there, she picked up a lot of their native slang.

"Whatever," responded Draco.

Hermione watched him leave, and then locked her main door for reassurance. She rummaged through her walk-in closet to find some Pantene Pro-V and a bottle of body wash. She looked through her drawers to find a washcloth and a towel. Hermione then entered her blinged-out bathroom, opened the color-changing doors, and turned on the water.

The warm stream of water comforted Hermione, and made her ready for the day. She knew that the first day of school always felt like it was the longest, but the homework wasn't as much as usual. Hermione had excelled all of her classes she took; and this year she took a new one called Self-Conscious Magic, which was meant to help them blend in a crowd of Muggles while still having complete power of his/her magical powers.

After her shower, Hermione wrapped a towel around her and went back into the bedroom. She glanced around the room to make sure that Draco wasn't lurking somewhere. Hermione then went into her walk-in closet and sorted through her clothes and found a nice pair of Levi jeans, and a blue silky tank top. She quickly changed when she saw that she would be late to meet Ron and Harry.

After she finished getting dressed in normal clothes, she threw on her robes, and headed downstairs for the breakfast she was longing for.

As she was approaching the Great Hall, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hermione!" shouted Ron.

"Ron, did you get in trouble? Oh god, I'm so sorry you had to take the blame for my actions, I just…"

"No, really it's alright. McGonagall said my punishment would that I won't be Head Boy, but I don't mind, it's too much responsibility anyways."

"Oh Ron, now Malfoy's Head Boy, and I don't know how I'm going to survive!"

"Ron, Hermione, I'm starving, can we reserve this little chitchat for later?" questioned the hungry Harry.

They both shrugged, and headed to the Great Hall doors. They filled their usual spots at the table, and magically, food that they desired for breakfast, appeared. Ron was eating some syrup-covered French toast, Harry was having a dragon-egg omelet, and Hermione had a bowl of corn flakes with milk. After they ate, the all laid their schedules on the table and compared.

"Damn, we have double Potions today. That won't be good on my stomach for lunch!" Ron disgustingly stated.

"Ron, do you always think about food?" Harry joked.

"Of course, we've known him for six years, why would this one be any different?" Hermione said sarcastically.

They all chuckled, and then they suddenly realized they had to go to Potions. Even though they knew that class took forever, they knew better than to be late. They were scurrying down the halls at a pace where it could get you somewhere, but not get in trouble for it. As they were about three-fourths of the way there, Hermione glanced down at her watch and saw that it was one minute until class.

"Oh my god, we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled at the two boys who were following behind her. Once they heard that, they started running.

The bell rang.

They ran the rest of the way to the dungeons, and entered the classroom.

Snape was standing at his desk, staring at his students. When the golden trio entered late, Snape would usually be fuming, but this time was different. He had somehow become attracted to Hermione. The trio took their seats, expecting punishment.

"Miss Granger, you'll be seeing me after class," Snape boringly spoke.

"Yes Professor."

The double Potions class went quite all right, beside the fact that Neville had exploded only two potions he was supposed to make. When the bell rang, the student body quickly escaped Snape's wrath, except for Hermione.

Hermione shuffled over to Snape's desk and stood there. Snape was filing through his parchment, and looked up to Hermione when he noticed her lurking there.

"I expect better than your behavior for being Head Girl. But…" Snape carried off. He stared into her gorgeous brown eyes, and eyed her body. Hermione quickly noticed this, and started to back away from his desk.

"Professor, what are you doing?" Hermione questioned with fear.

"Shhh…we don't want anyone to hear us, now do we?"

In only a matter of seconds, Harry busted through the doors, and screamed:

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, or I'll kill you!"

Snape backed away, and Hermione ran out of the classroom. She decided to talk to Ron, who was in the Great Hall for lunch. As she was running down the hallways, it hit her.

_Snape was trying to hit on me. _

That sent chills up her spine. Hermione decided to go to the girl's bathroom before lunch to gather her feelings.

She went to the Prefect's bathroom, only because not many people went in there. Hermione sat against the wall and reflected.

_Why me? Why did this happen to me of all people?_

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione wiped her eyes from her tears, and uttered a sound that sounded like "come in".

The door opened, and in came Harry.

"Are you alright? I know this may be really weird for you, so I brought you some food."

Hermione laid her eyes on what Harry had brought.

"Cheesy crackers and soup alright with you?"

**_A/N-_** I know this took a long time, but I hope you guys liked it! Reviews! Ideas! All are accepted here! Even constructive criticism!


End file.
